forbidden love
by inuyashi12
Summary: inuyasha and kagome hav a daughter koga and ayame hav a son. wat will happen when they meet. how will the parents react. 1st story goin to be better than it sounds.
1. the begining

_chapter 1 - the begining_

he sat outside of the cabin listening to the screams. he longed to be with her at this time, but kaede wouldn't allow it. even though he wasn't in the cabin his keen hearing

allowed him to hear what was going on inside.

"one more push kagome." kaede said.

"ahhhhh!" kagome sceamed. it pained him to hear her of the sudden the screaming stopped and cyring started.

" inuyasha ye may come in now" kaede said. he eagerly walked in and the first thing he noticed was kagome. she looked exhausted and happy. then he noticed a small bundle in her arms. kagome smiled up at him.

"would you like to hold her inuyasha?" she asked. he couldn't speak so he just nodded his head for yes. kagome handed her to him. he took the moment to take in her features. she had long raven black hair with white tips, white ears with black tips,and golden eyes.

"whats her name?" he asked taking in the rest of her features.

" jade ann." kagome replied. (A/N i dont know any japenese names ann is her middle name every one will call her jade)

" she's beutiful, just like her mother." he said smiling while looking at kagome.

_elsewhere ~_

"koga, darling come in and say hello to your son" ayame said quietly. koga cooly sauntered in,walked over to ayame and crouched down to examine his picked him up and held himto his chest. he had bright green eyes and dark brown hair with bright red high lights.

" his name. what is it?" koga asked.

" oh I wanted you to name him because I couldn't think of anything." ayame said quietly.

" alex-zander." koga decided.

" lovely he'll be as great as his father." ayame said smiling.

A/N alex-zander is long and i really dont feel like tyring it all out cuz i'm lazy so vote on what his nickname will be. wich do you like better alex or zander

no flames plz


	2. 10 years later

A/N ok so i only hav 2 reviews and u guys voted alex wich is awesome cause the only person who is gonna call him zander will be jade sorry some words were missing i dont know wat happend thanx for the reviews sorry the chapter was so short i didnt kno wat to rite to make it longer enough of my babble on with the story

disclaimer : (forgot this in the last chappie srry) if i owned inuyasha do u think i would be riteing this story? do ya ! do ya !saddly all i own is jade ann and alex-zander but dont worry i will own him someday! mwahahahahaha!

chapter 2- 10 years later

it's been 10 yaers since jade and alex have been born and if you'r wondering about miroku and sango then let me fill you in. ( A/N i'm not gonna go by the final act dont ask why ' cause i dont hav an answer ) they have a son named josh who is 2 years older than jade and alex he has dark brown hair and brown eyes. he looked alot like his father- his hair pulled back in a rat tail and purple robes . scince sango is a demon slayer he is in training. he has also inheirited his fathers lecherous ways. ( A/N heh heh) he has also developed a crush on jade and seeks only to please her ( for now).they are currently playing by a river.

" jade! jade! look wat i found!" josh said eagerly

" wat is it joshie" jade questioned ( A/N heh heh joshie cut nickname rite?) she guessed it was flowers scince he was constantly finding the most beautiful flowers and presenting them to her. it was sweet but it got very annoying.

" i found a very pretty dark blue flower" he exclaimed

of couse a flower " yes it is very pretty" she said politely

" but it would never compare to your beauty" josh said blushing.

" heh heh thank you i will press it in one of my mothers books." jade said a little embarassed. she tyed up ber kimono to were it was above her knees, and waded into the river she was paceing back and forth a few feet thinking about how to get josh to stop. she could tell her mother but she would say " it's just a faze he'll grow out of it." if she told her father then he would probably get overprotective and give josh a black eye. and she didnt want that. miroku and sango were under enough stress already dealin with sango's new pregnancy. as she was thinking about this a wierd scent entered her nose. she looked around but didnt see anything. just as she was about to go check it out she heard her mother calling. she hesitated then turned, grabbed josh's hand and dragged him back to her mothers hut to wait for miroku to come pick him up. later that night as she was trying to fall asleep she thought about the new scent she found today. she wanted to know who the scent belonged to and she swore not to give up untill she found it. little did she kniw she wouldnt have to wait for long.

A/N : oo evil cliffy. i made this chapter longer and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. i dint say this before but sorry i havent updated in a while i went to camp and they dont have computers there. sooooooooo... review plzzzz :D


	3. encounter

A/N : yay i finally figured out how to upload chappie's!( with the heip of my dad) srry to my 2 reviewers that it took soooo long. anyways...on with the story!

disclaimer: ilove inuyasha but sadley he's not mine. ( i have to do somthin 'bout that ) :l he he

chapter 3 - encounter

it had been 3 weeks since jade had came across the strange smell, and with sango's pregnancy and her studys she'd totally forgoten about it. after her studies were done today she decided to take a brake, so she went down to the river with josh. of couse he was talking the whole way they got there they put on some of the bathing suits her mom brought back from her time. they were kinda skimpy and her dad barley aproved of the one she was wearing. her mom said it was a called a tankini. it was white with a black cherry blossom pattern and plain black bottoms. josh was wearing what jade's mom called a surf suit it was a navy blue top with bright green stripes going down the sides of it. his trunks were also plain black. when they got to the river josh emediatley jumped in.

" is it cold?" jade called cautiously, peering into the water. she knew josh wouldn't lie to her so she waited paitiently while he thought about it.

"i don't know jump in and tell me." he said smiling slyly. jade shook her head, grabed a towel, set it on the ground, grabbed a scroll, (book) and laid down on it. she heard josh splashing around for a while, but then became so engrossed with her scroll that fell asleep. josh slowly krept up behind her then grabbed her around the waist and gently picked her up and carried her bridal style to the edge of the river. she then woke up and saw josh above her. she looked around and saw the river below her, and relized what josh was about to do.

"josh please no don't do this." she said terrified while struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"you asked for it." he replied grinning. she kept struggling against his arms pleading to be set back downon the towel but he just shook his head and started swinging his arms then gently let go of her when she was over the river then sent her flying to the middle of the river then jumped in after her. she came up sputtering and chokeing on the water.

"you jerk! wat'da do that for?" she said coughing.

" hahaha you asked haha if the ha water was hahaha cold so i hahha gave you an ha answer!" he said laughing then suddenly became serious got really close to her.

" i'm sorry." he said and gave her a sweet smiled and said,

"it's okay but you owe me, so..." she dove under water and pulled him under. when they came back up they were laughing and ended up splashing each other. after a while the sun started seting so they got out and started drying of while watching the sunset. they were just about dry when our little monk in training said quietly " i sense a demonic aura nearby. get behind me." he then pushed her behind him and got ready to face the demon. after a few moments jade caught scent of the demon. she relized that this was the scent she smelt before, but this time she had a feeling they were going to meet it. a few seconds later a few bushes started to shake, and she hid father behind josh. the demon came out from behind the bushes and jade gasped.

A/N : ok so heh heh ended with a cliffy 10 reviews unlocks the next chappie thank you for reading starting the next chapter i'm going to hav comments about the story by... ( hint: think cute ears) that's rite inuyasha hope you enjoy the next chappie!

until then chow!


End file.
